


IX - December 31st

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Their lives have been torn apart more times than he can count, and yet… Here they are. Together. Alive and safe, at least for the moment.





	IX - December 31st

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/106738405465/december-31st-2014-15100-pm-3-hours-ago)

December 31st 2014, 1:51:00 pm · 3 hours ago

“It’s nearly midnight, Dean,” Sam says, looking over at his brother. Dean is sprawled out on the opposite end of the couch, beer bottle held loosely in one hand, the other spread out like a star on his stomach, boots crossed on the coffee table.

“Yeah,” Dean replies, voice low and slow, relaxed like Sam hasn’t heard in a long time. Too long.

“You think it’ll be different?” Sam asks, stretching his arm across the space between them to touch the curve of Dean’s shoulder. “A new year. New start?”

A few seconds pass before Dean sighs, moving one knee up onto the couch and shifting his gaze from the TV to his brothers big, questioning eyes. They’re still so full of hope even now, after everything Sam has been through all his life. It amazes Dean, just how much goodness is in him.

“Sam… I want it to be better, I do. We don’t really have the best luck though, do we?”

“No, we don’t,” Sam says. “But we’re here, together. Things could have gone to hell for us, literally, but we’re here.”

Dean sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and nods, lifting an eyebrow as he does. Sam’s got him there. Their lives have been torn apart more times than he can count, and yet… Here they are. Together. Alive and safe, at least for the moment. Maybe, when the clock chimes its last and the new year drags them into its arms, that silent hope in Sam’s eyes will be there waiting for them.

“You and me against the world, eh Sammy?” Dean smiles and stands up, propping his beer on the edge of the table. “Come on.”

“Where’re we going?”

“Just come with me,” Dean says, steering Sam out of the room and into the winding hallways of the bunker. “Keep up, little brother.”

Sam rolls his eyes but quickens his pace, wondering where Dean’s destination could be.

Eventually, they get to a room right at the back of the bunker. One of the many rooms they’ve yet to explore properly yet. It’s pretty clean though, and there’s a large window set into the far wall, a deep ledge creating a seat made of stone.

“Might be able to see some fireworks from here,” Dean says, taking Sam’s hand and lacing their fingers together. He’s not good at telling Sam how he feels, never has been and probably never will, but he expects Sam knows that.

Sam’s face lights up at Dean’s words, still enchanted by fireworks now like he was when he was a kid. He sits down on the ledge and pulls Dean close, burying his fave in the soft warmth of his shirt.

“We’ll be ok, Sammy. It’s you and me.” 

Dean tucks his fingers under Sam’s chin and angles his head up for a kiss. Sam opens his mouth against Dean’s lips, tongues sliding, as the first crackling lights hit the sky. Reds and yellows burst against the blackness and still they kiss, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

“Take your clothes off, Dean. Please,” Sam pants when he’s forced to take a breath. He swears Dean would suffocate him with kisses if Sam didn’t pull away.

“Yeah, ok yeah,” Dean says, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it behind him. 

They undress, never looking away from each other, the only sound besides the whisper of clothes falling is the pop pop of the fireworks outside.

When they’re both naked, Sam pulls Dean back into his parted legs, head pressed over Dean’s heartbeat.

“I love you so much, Sam. I’m gonna look after you.”

Sam nods against his brothers chest, his hand tracing a feather light path down his back. Dean’s ass is smooth and firm under his palm, hot to the touch at the most intimate part of him. Sam’s finger presses against Dean’s opening, teasing, but nothing more. He’d never intentionally hurt his brother, and even though his cock is hungry to be inside of Dean, they don’t have anything with them.

“I want… Want your hands on me, Sammy,” Dean says, voice like gravel. He takes Sam by the wrists and puts his brothers hands where he wants them, where he needs them. “Just like this.”

They’re pressed so tightly together, Dean practically in Sam’s lap, and it’s all Dean can do not to thrust and rut against Sam’s hard stomach. The need to come is overwhelming, and when Sam wraps his big hand around Dean’s cock, both their cocks, Dean almost loses it.

“God, Sam… So good.”

“I make you feel good?” Sam drawls, rubbing his thumb against the head of Dean’s dick, knowing how sensitive he is there.

“Uh-huh… So good for me, baby boy. You’re so good, ah… Yeah…”

Sam can feel the sweat building on his forehead and down his neck. He pumps his hand up and down, squeezing himself against Dean’s cock and biting at Dean’s lips when he kisses him. 

“Good for me too, Dean. All I need.”

“God, Sam…”

He’s so close now, Dean can feel the tight weight of his balls as Sam grinds their cocks together, finding a rhythm so perfect that Dean can almost feel Sam’s orgasm building as well as his own. 

“Dean, Dean,” Sam breathes out through gritted teeth, dropping his head back against the steamed up panes of glass.

Thick blurts of come pulse from the head of Sam’s dick and he groans quietly, the sound forced from his lungs by the electric shock raging through his veins. Dean watches Sam shake, because of him, and he follows his brother over that blissful edge, coming and coming until Sam’s chest and fingers and cock are covered with the evidence of it.

Green and gold streak against the sky. Loud wails and thunderous bangs. Sam turns his head to look at them and the light catches in his eyes, his smile as bright as they are.

Dean doesn’t see the fireworks though. He’s only got eyes for his brother.

Their luck won’t change. The universe doesn’t give a shit about them. But Dean has all the good in his world right there in front of him, and nothing is going to come between them again.

He runs his fingers through Sam’s hair, and still Sam watches the fireworks, a content smile on his face. They’ll have to move soon, it’s getting cold, but for a few more minutes they watch their beautiful things in silence.

Finally, Sam turns to Dean, goosebumps spread over his flushed skin.

“Let’s go to bed,” he says, leaning forward to softly kiss Dean’s cheek, his lips lingering.

Dean closes his eyes and basks in the wall of heat that is his little brother.

The new year can come at them with its claws and its fangs.

They’ll be ready for it. And they’re gonna kick its ass. Together.


End file.
